In a vertical power MOSFET, which is a power semiconductor device, a super-junction structure has been studied so as to maintain the withstand voltage of the vertical power MOSFET and suppress the on-resistance of the same.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0200499 discloses a semiconductor device having a super-junction structure in its cell region and peripheral region. The peripheral region has a spiral region.